Snake of Spades
Snake of Spades, who usually goes by simply Snake, is a Dino Attack agent who seeks revenge against the Mutant Dinos. Biography In the initial Dino Attack, Snake's mother was killed by Mutant Dinos. Eager for revenge, Snake of Spades signed up for Dino Attack Team. After installing important assets onto his Urban Avenger, Snake of Spades was attacked by a Mutant Lizard and a few Mutant Raptors. Luckily, Specs arrived just in time in a Fire Hammer. Teamed up with Specs, Snake was able to take down the Mutant Dino threat. Spotting Digger, Shadow, and Viper in their personal T-1 Typhoon, Snake of Spades asked for a ride to Adventurers' Island, but they were attacked by a Mutant T-Rex. Snake quickly boarded the helicopter so they could escape in time. The founding members dropped Snake off in the Pyramid Area, where Snake investigated Mutant Raptor activity near a sphinx. Returning to LEGO City, Snake of Spades was attacked by a Mutant Lizard swarm and sent out a distress signal, which was received by Kai. Since Kai was having Mutant Dino troubles of his own at the time, he recommended that they team up to take care of the threat together, so Snake made his way to Kai's coordinates, with the Mutant Lizards in close pursuit. With the help of Joey, the Mutant Lizards were defeated, and they teamed up to take down Mutant Pterosaurs and a Mutant T-Rex. Shortly afterward, Snake of Spades was surrounded by more Mutant Dinos. Zero answered his distress signal and rescued him, bringing him back to a Res-Q Headquarters. Later, Snake of Spades was working with Kai, Hyrode, and Venom when they were called by Axel for back-up. Snake and his teammates joined Axel, Voltage, and Databoard at Creator Isle, then traveled to Ogel's Island to investigate rumors that Evil Ogel was behind the Mutant Dinos, unaware that they were being led into a trap. Joined by Joey and fighting their way through ShadowTech soldiers and Ogel Drones, they searched the island for Ogel but only found one of his Skeleton Drones in disguise. Receiving a crisis call, the team traveled to Adventurers' Island. There, they were attacked by skeletons and Mutant Dinos in one of the Egyptian temples, eventually teaming up Turahk-Kal and Cobra. After the mission was complete, Snake of Spades and his teammates flew a T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. When they traveled to Astor City, Snake of Spades was briefly infected by Mutant Dino Serum and turned into a Mutant Dino, but his teammates tranquilized him until they were able to reverse the mutation. After that, they helped Cobra recover from his amnesia, and remembered his connections to ESG, a research division of XERRD that was developing super Mutant Dinos. Therefore, the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. With [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], Snake of Spades and his teammates searched the city and hunted down ESG's super mutants. However, when Snake found some Mutant Dino Serum, he drank it and transformed himself into a Mutant Pterosaur. Fortunately, his teammates were able to catch him and reverse his mutation once more. They found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens of ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Snake of Spades and his teammates continued to battle ESG soldiers, unaware that Databoard had been captured and replaced by Dataclone until after the ESG's defeat, when the imposter suddenly turned on them. Fortunately, the real Databoard returned in time to help them detain his clone. Led by Databoard and Voltage, Snake's team traveled to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, battled the Shadows, and were forced to retreat. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. Snake's arm was badly wounded, and he was brought to the Dino Attack Medical Wing by Viper. By that point, his wound had become infected, so his whole arm had to be amputated. It was then replaced with a mechanical prosthetic arm. Later, Snake of Spades teamed up with his younger sister, Shona. Although they were captured by an individual known as Gree, they were rescued by Shadow and taken to Adventurers' Island, where they attempted to contact Databoard and Voltage. Feeling an after-effect of his addiction to Mutant Dino Serum, he transformed one last time into a Mutant T-Rex. They were rescued by Voltage and Cobra, who tranquilized Snake once more. It is not known whether or not Snake of Spades was able to be cured. His status remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Snake of Spades is an expert driver and computer hacker. He is also a black belt at karate. Snake of Spades is mostly driven by his thirst for revenge against the Mutant Dinos, seeking to avenge the death of his mother. Ironically, after he was first infected by Mutant Dino Serum, he developed an uncontrollable addiction towards the substance and, given the opportunity, would mutate himself. However, Snake could not retain his personality during mutation and, as he mutated into a T-Rex, warned Shona to get away before he lost control and attacked her. Trivia *Snake of Spades is the primary character of Ace Of Spades?, known as Kurahk The White at the time, in Dino Attack RPG. *Snake of Spades was originally simply known as Snake. However, after Ace Of Spades? left Dino Attack RPG and two other agents were introduced with the codename Snake, Snake's codename was retconned to Snake of Spades to differentiate him from other Snakes, combining his original codename with his player's username. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:Mutant Dinos